Sweet Baby Jonathan
by princesspopular6417
Summary: Kind of a sequel to my story, Sweet baby Angelica. Jonathan, Charlotte's assistant is stuck babysitting Angelica and Tommy again. But before he babysits them, he falls asleep and dreams of being a baby. Please read and review. Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Baby Jonathan: A Rugrats fanfic

By Princesspopular6417

Disclaimer: I don't own "Rugrats" I also don't own any of the characters in this fic. All rights go to Nickelodeon.

Author's note: This story is going to be somewhat similar to my story, Sweet Baby Angelica. You may want to check that out. In way this kind of a sequel I guess.

Summary: Jonathan Kreskell, Charlotte's assistant, dreams of being a baby. Please read and review.

Chapter 1:

Jonathan Kraskell was Charlotte Pickles's assistant. Anything she wanted or needed, he got for her. She always was yelling at him on the phone. Today, he got stuck babysitting her rotten daughter, Angelica and her baby cousin, Tommy. Tommy wasn't bad. Angelica was whole another story.

Jonathan was already exausated from the work he had to do for Charlotte.

He decided he needed a nap before he babysat. He walked into his living room and layed down on the couch. He fell fast asleep and began dreaming.

(Jonathan's dream)

Jonathan woke up. When he woke up everything was different around him.

_"This isn't my am I?" _He thought.

He looked around him. There were white wooden bars around him.

The room around him was a pastel blue color.

He looked down and his hands and feet were smaller.

He had a light blue pacifer in his mouth. He sucked on it.

_"This is quite relaxing." _Jonathan thought.

Suddenly, a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair came in the room.

_"Mom?" _he thought.

The woman looked down into the crib.

"How's my sweet baby boy?" she cooed, reaching down to pick the baby up.

Jonathan giggled happily.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

In real life, Jonathan's mother was dead, but his father was old.

Jonanthan loved his mother. She was so beautiful and kind. Her name was Grace.

Grace died when Jonanthan was only 13. His father, Harvey was a lawyer. He was it seemed, always away on important cases. Harvey wanted his son to go to college to become a laywer like him. Instead, Jonathan went to college to become a business man.

Back to Jonathan's dream:

Jonathan liked being in his mother's arms.

_"I must be a baby. I'm tiny and I'm in my mother's arms." _Jonathan thought.

Grace cradled him and rocked him. Jonathan reached up and grabbed a strand of his mom's hair. He started sucking on it.

"Is my little Jonny-Wonny hungry?" Grace asked, carrying him to the kitchen.

Grace fixed him a bottle and carried him over to the rocking chair.

She sat down with him in her lap and handed him the bottle.

He was old enough that he could hold the bottle and feed himself.

As he sucked on the bottle, she gently rocked him.

Jonathan closed his eyes and relaxed.

When Grace felt her son was asleep, she placed him back in his crib.

Then she quietly walked out of the nursery, closing the door behind her.

_"Being a baby is awesome! I don't have any responsiblities, I don't have to work for Charlotte and best of all, No Angelica!" _Jonathan thought.

He could get used to this.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Meanwhile, Charlotte was on her way with Angelica and Tommy.

She had tried calling Jonathan but when she did, she didn't get a response.

_"He must be sleeping. Well when I go to his apartment, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" _Charlotte thought.

Jonathan was still sleeping and dreaming.

He was enjoying his "new" life as a baby.

He didn't have to wear a business suit.

All he was wearing was a blue shirt and a diaper. Very similar to what Tommy wears.

He was relaxing in his crib.

His father returned home from work.

He opened the front door.

"Honey, I'm home!" He said.

"Hi Harvey darling." Grace said, giving him a quick kiss.

"I just put the baby down for his nap." she continued.

"Alright I try to keep it quiet then." Harvey said, putting his briefcase down.

Harvey went and sat down in the recliner.

Grace went back into the kitchen and washed dishes.

Jonathan continued to enjoy being a baby. He began sucking on his foot.

Then he realized he was wet.

_"Oh gross! My diaper is wet. I guess I better hollar for my mom." _ Jonanthan thought.

"Waaaaah! Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Jonathan cried.

"Oh little Jonny's awake. I better go see if he's hungry or wet." Grace said, drying her hands with a paper towel.

She went into the nursery and checked on her son.

"Oh Jonathan sweetie, what's the matter?" Grace asked, picking up the baby.

She checked his diaper and realized he was wet. So she changed him.

Then she took baby Jonathan into the living room.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Grace took baby Jonathan into the living room.

Jonathan gurggled happily when he saw his father.

Harvey reached out his arms for the baby and Grace handed little Jonathan off.

Harvey sat Jonanthan on his lap. "How's my boy?" Harvey asked.

Jonanthan just giggled.

Harvey began bouncing his son on his knee.

Jonathan giggled and smiled.

And his father, Harvey smiled at the joy of bonding with his son.

Meanwhile, Charlotte and the kids had arrived at Jonathan's apartment complex.

Charlotte buzzed in. The buzzer person said that they would need Jonathan to buzz them in as well. Jonathan couldn't buzz them in. He was still asleep.

Finally, Jonathan was awoken from his dream by the buzzer.

He buzzed Charlotte in.

She and the kids then got on the elevator.

_"It's going to be a long day." _Jonathan thought.

He was about to babysit Angelica and Tommy. Tommy wasn't bad. Angelica was a total brat.

He wished he could go back to being a baby. Babies have it made.

The End.

How did you guys like the story? I'm sorry if the ending's a little bit rushed. I hope to write more Rugrats stories. See you again soon!


End file.
